


A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

by DarkDrabblings



Series: Commissions [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Forced Bonding, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:42:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDrabblings/pseuds/DarkDrabblings
Summary: You hated being an omega. Luckily the suppressants you smoked kept you at bay, because the sheer thought of being forced to carry some alpha's brood sickened you to your core. At least you thought it did until you met Reaper.





	A Sheep in Wolf's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> A sinfully knot-filled piece commissioned by the amazing FateDeniedHope.

You’ve been a mercenary working on your own for some time now. Having specialized in dual wielding pistols, you thoroughly enjoyed the fact that you didn't have a boss to answer to and worked whenever you wanted. Also, employers would typically pay for your travel and any additional expenses that you included in your contract. 

However, that changed one day when Talon got their hands on you; breaking into your apartment after you'd gotten back from your last assignment. While holding a gun to your head, they told you that your particular talents made you a prime candidate to join their forces and would be thrilled if you could join them. You hesitated at first, not sure if you were willing to join a terrorist organization, but their offer of a sign-on pay and sparing your life eventually changed your mind. 

So now you found yourself living on their base. After a brief adjustment period you had to admit that the food wasn't all that bad, and at least it wasn't boring with Talon keeping you busy by always sending you on missions. On the plus side, you noticed the majority of agents were betas, which suited you just fine since you were an omega in hiding. 

You’d hidden your true nature for years now. No one ever suspecting that the hand-rolled cigarettes you smoked daily contained the suppressants you needed to cover your heats. Sure you had to smoke them instead of swallowing the pills, but given that you had forgotten to take them in the past and had been hit unexpectedly with your heat, you figured that it was easier to remember bad habits better than good ones. The only downside was that the suppressants tended to be pricey, but after a few weeks of working with Talon, it was easier for to afford that particular version of the drug.

After first joining, you came to realize that it was probably the fact that they believed you to be a beta that had them forcibly recruit you. Betas were dispensable to an agency like Talon, best suited for foot soldier work, regardless of their ranks or talent. But you didn’t care. You hated being an omega and the expectations that came with it. 

You loathed the days when your heat would hit, the pain in your loins screaming for a knot. None of the toys that you had ever proved to be enough to sate you. It wasn't until your scent began attracting alphas of all kinds to a shut-in like you, that you decided you finally had enough. 

You refused to be someone's brood sow that needed knotting just because it was your body's natural instinct. You didn’t want to be tied down and forced to carry some pretentious alpha's pups solely because it was your fundamental duty. But lucky for you, the suppressants did a fantastic job at covering up your scent and keeping your heat at bay. In fact, even with you forgetting a dose now and then it still had been more than a year since your last heat had come.

Plus, with people thinking that you were a beta, it was easier to get away with a lot more, since betas weren't required to do half as much as an omega. And you found that was more than true in your particular line of work. If Talon were ever to find out that you were an omega, you’d be taken off the field immediately and probably be forced to breed with of the higher up alphas. 

So you minded your business and continued doing in Talon what you regularly did; smoking before, during, and after your missions, always making sure that your pistols were adequately clean, and checking on whether or not you had enough ammunition for the next mission they would send you on. You had no qualms about your new employer until you began to notice a certain someone in the shadows. 

Reaper was his name, and you saw that he had been watching you for a while now, probably since you first arrived. Even though the two of you had been on several missions together, he had yet to speak a single word directly to you that wasn't a command, and quite frankly you didn’t want him to. It wasn’t just the fact that you were intimidated by him or his bone-white mask and broad stature making him a force to be reckoned with both on and off the battlefield. 

No, what frightened you the most was not just the fact that he was an alpha, but not just any alpha, he was an apex. A top of the line hunter and killer, one that even the other alphas had no choice but concede and listen to when his dark, grave voice spat out orders. 

The suppressants may have put a huge dent in your natural ability to smell pheromones, but even will your dulled senses his particular scent was overwhelming, dominance practically rolling off of him in droves. There was, additionally, something else in his scent at times that you couldn’t quite place. It both comforted and scared you because, for the first time in your life, you found yourself drawn to an alpha.

Not that you would ever admit it, though. Plus, the most you would ever get out of Reaper was a simple nod once a mission was complete. 

It was just your luck that evening when you received orders that you were to go on your next mission early the following morning. You took a drag on your cigarette as you began reading through the particulars of the mission; it seemed like a simple recon mission in Dorado. You'd be there for about two weeks gathering some information on a certain employee in Lumerico. Oh, and it seemed like you would be working with a partner this time.

Reaper.

You blink rapidly at the paper in your hand. There had to be some mistake. Why would Talon a) send Reaper on a simple recon mission, and b) send Reaper on a simple recon mission with you? It didn't make sense.

Luckily, with your superior still around, you were able to question him about the order. However, he seemed rather uninterested in your interrogation. Most agents just did as they were told and went about their way, but you had to make him do work. With an indignant huff, he informed you that he had no hand in this assignment. Reaper had made this order himself and personally selected you for this recon mission.

What?

Tired of staring at your slack-jawed look, your superior took that as his chance to leave.

“Betas,” he mumbled underneath his breath before reminding you, “Don’t forget you leave at 5:00 AM sharp.”

His voice still barely registered to you as you slowly turned around and made your way back to your room. Regardless of who your partner was, you still had a lot of packing to do for your two-week trip.

\------------

Shit.

You were on day 3 of your two-week mission in Dorado when you started feeling it. That familiar burn in your core, one that you hadn’t felt in over a year. You had noticed that you needed more of your suppressants than usual lately but hoped that the current dosage would hold out until you were back home. It seems like your tolerance level thought otherwise.

That wasn’t even the worst part. The worst part was the fact that today you were doing recon work with Reaper. It was your first mission with him since you’ve been there and you hoped that you could constantly smoke and that the cigarette smoke would cover your scent. Plus, he didn’t speak to you the other times, so maybe this time wouldn’t be so different. 

While making sure that you had packed all of the necessary equipment for that evening, you couldn’t help but notice that you slowly started making a nest. The pillows had been pushed back against the wall, and you brought out any extra blankets and comforters that you found in the room in which you were staying. You caught yourself picking up the phone, about to call the downstairs office for more, when you realized what would happen if anyone caught on to your little mishap. 

In fact, you realized that you couldn’t even take the risk of leaving the hotel tonight. If Talon were ever to find out, then you would be done for. You couldn't help but shudder to think of who they would pair you up with. You’ve heard horror stories of the omegas they’ve taken for themselves in the past. Plus, with the addition of the new leader Akande, you were more than certain you’d be given to him like some sick welcome back present. 

That thought alone gave you to courage to pick up your holo-pad and send a direct message to Reaper, informing him that you weren’t feeling well and asking if the recon could be pushed back for the following day. Agents got sick and wounded on missions all the time so you didn't think that it should have been a surprise to him. Besides, you were sure that you only needed a day to recover, especially if you were to smoke an entire pack of cigarettes during it.

A couple of hours and two phone calls downstairs for extra pillows later, your heat came in full swing. You had tried to be strong at first, not wanting to let your body overwhelm you all at once, but it didn’t work. The cigarettes didn’t cut it either, you were too far gone and had angrily thrown an entire carton in the trash. Cigarettes weren’t what you needed and what you did need, you didn’t want.

Your ass was up in the air and bed wet with a mixture of your tears, sweat, and slick. You felt like your body was on fire and couldn’t help but cry as another wave of need hit you. You’d already cum twice but it wasn’t enough. It was nowhere near enough. It didn’t help matters that you had none of your knotting toys on hand, and you weren’t in any position to leave your hotel room to buy another one. So until then, your fingers had to suffice. 

Just as you were about to orgasm for your third time, someone knocked on your door. You let out a frustrated huff, figuring that it was just the food that you had ordered some time ago,

“I’m a little busy at the moment. Just leave the food by the door. Thanks,” you called out, fingers still deep inside you. A moan slipped out as another pang of need swept over you, making you thrust your three fingers faster inside before a familiar voice called out from the other side of the door.

“I’m not the fucking bellhop.”

You immediately froze, fingers still deep inside while your walls clamped around them, begging for something else before meekly calling out, “Reaper?”

“Open the door.”

With a small moan, you slipped your fingers out of yourself and semi-wiped them on the sheets, “I-I can’t.”

“I’m not going to ask you again, agent. Open the door.”

A line of slick ran down your leg as you stood up to put on your robe. Your cunt twitched with every shaky step you took towards the door, making you hold on the wall and furniture around you so that you wouldn’t fall. Finally, you made it to the door, making sure that the latch was on before opening it, and poked your head around to look at him. 

Reaper did not look amused. Of course, he never did with his mask on, but even with that, you could tell that he was upset. It seemed like every nerve in his body was on edge, and the small part of skin you could see on him was rigid, veins practically popping out on his crossed arms. You couldn’t stop your eyes from wandering around the rest of his body and admiring every visible part of him. It wasn’t until he called your name that you even noticed that he had been talking.

“Finally, I thought those suppressants would never wear off.”

“I’m sorry, what?” You stared at him blankly before biting your bottom lip as his scent hit you full blast causing another pang of arousal washing over you.

“Open the fucking door,” he said again, but this time it was different. 

The real tone of the alpha was coming through, sounding hot and demanding and you were powerless to stop it, yet your body refused to move. You were still scared. Even with your heat in full swing, the thought of being knotted still terrified you. So Reaper decided to make a move for you. 

Before you could respond, he turned into his wraith mode and slipped through the small opening before rematerializing behind you. You turned around to face him just as one of his arms reached out beside your head to close the door. He took a step towards you, effectively blocking you between him and the door.

Your heartbeat sounded loud in your ears as his scent began to control you. Possessiveness and lust rolled off of him and invaded every pore in your body. His other hand reached around and removed his mask. 

You held your breath as red eyes stared back into your own and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. Rough and needy, you had no will to fight him as you practically choked on pheromones, and let him slip his tongue between your lips. When you wouldn’t respond he took your bottom lip between his teeth and bit you, making you mewl.

Shit, you shouldn’t want this, but your essence running down both your legs at this point told you otherwise.

He kissed you again for a little while longer before pulling back and began making his way down your neck, sloppily kissing you and untying your robe until it pooled at your feet.

“ _Nena_ , you smell better than I thought.”

“What?” you managed to whimper before he picked you up and carried you over to the bed. 

He practically tossed you on it before standing before you as he began to remove his own clothes.

“I’ll admit, your cigarettes did a hell of a job masking your scent, but I know a breeding slut when I see one,” he said, throwing his trench coat ungraciously to the ground. After removing his shirt, his hands made their way down to his belt. “Look at you, laying there just waiting for my knot.”

At that, you found it in you to sit up and begin to speak, “No, I...This isn’t what you think okay? I don’t...I don’t want his. I don’t want to be bred. Please...please just go.”

He barked out a laugh as his buckles dropped loudly to the ground followed by his pants. You gulped when you couldn’t help but notice the fact that he hadn’t bothered wearing undergarments. His thick cock was hard as he began to stroke it with one hand, a small knot already beginning to appear at the base. 

“You expect me to believe that _mierda_? I know all about you, _princesa_. I’ve seen the way you look at me, just like a bitch in constant heat.”

He laughs at his own sick joke as he crawls towards you and grabs your legs, spreading them easily as you both felt another wave of arousal flow through you. He licks his lips as he stares at your swollen cunt before lightly running a finger up your slit, collecting some of your slick. 

You shudder under him as you watch him take his finger into his mouth and suck on it. He groans loudly at your taste and his hips buck against you, cock dripping precum at the junction on your thigh.

“God, you taste even better,” he says, leaning over you as he places a chaste kiss on your lips before moving further down again.

“ _Dime mi perrita_ , why do you think that I requested you on this mission?”

You gnaw on your bottom lip when he took your right breast into his left hand, but you couldn’t stop a moan from escaping you as he took the perk nipple and rolled it between his fingers. In addition to that, the wet smacking of his kisses as they trailed down your chest were driving you wild. You didn’t know what you wanted anymore.

“ _Dime_ , why do you think it’s just the two of us?”

He finally reached his destination between your legs and began to lap up your sopping wetness. The feel of his coarse facial hair on your sensitive core had you rocking your hips against him, practically begging for more friction. 

“ _Dime_ ,” he continued once more as he slowly licked your cunt. “Tell me, why do you think that your suppressants stopped working?”

You open your eyes just as he took your clit between his lips and tugged. Your hands gripped his short curly hair as you let out a string of expletives. You wanted him off of you, but you couldn't bear to lose the sensation of him on top of you. 

He groaned as you pulled hard on his hair and let go of your clit to move further down and lap up your slick. You called his name out like a curse as his tongue slipped inside you and began to coax you into an orgasm. You begged him to stop and keep going at the same time. You told him how much you hated him but the hold you had on him said otherwise. You felt him chuckle inside you and that’s what sent you over the edge. 

The vibrations of his dark laugh sent shockwaves through you as your thighs gripped his head. It only spurred him on to continue lapping you up even after your orgasm was finished. 

Finally, he sat up. You looked up at him with half-lidded eyes as he wiped your slick from his mouth. Shaking your head, you still didn’t understand it.

“Why?”

“I’m surprised you even have to ask, _nena_. I thought you were smarter than that” he says as he grabs your legs, holding them up by the back of the knees and pushed them back to your shoulder.

You knew why. He may have looked different and tried to hide his identity, but deep down was no different than the other alphas. He wanted his dues.

“Reap-,” you managed to say before he leaned down to kiss you again, cock prodding at your entrance. You could still taste yourself on him and you shivered as he began to move painstakingly slow inside you.

“Gabriel,” he says while breaking the kiss. “Your alphas name is Gabriel,” and with one quick thrust he pushed himself completely inside you. 

You screamed his name as he tore through your walls. He was entirely too big and you hadn’t properly prepared yourself beforehand.

Gabriel wasn’t easy on you either, immediately adjusting to a quick and rough pace. He kissed you again and this time, you moaned into his mouth as your walls clamped around him. He nibbled on your tongue and you mewled as you stared back into his red, lust-filled eyes.

God, yes. This is what you needed. The pain was fresh but the burning sensation of him tearing you didn’t deter your body from gladly accepting it.

Once you got used to his pace, he slowed down a bit to adjust your legs, opting to wrap them around his waist instead. You whined and moved your hips with his so he could keep pounding you like before. His hand lowered down between your bodies and began rubbing your swollen bud; leaning down into your ear again he began with his sick taunts.

“You want my knot, don’t you perra?”

You nodded your head and brought his head towards yours, pulling him in for a kiss this time. He growled into your mouth before pulling away. You felt his knot getting bigger as his thrusts began to slow down a bit more but the roughness of his pumps remained unrelenting.

“Tell me who’s pups you’re going to carry?”

You said nothing as he increased his pace. His lips moved away from yours and back down to your neck, this time stopping at your scent glands. He bit down hard and you screamed his name as you tried to push him off. He was trying to force a bond mark on you and he didn’t let go until he tasted your blood.

Pulling back a bit to look at you he smiled, and you couldn’t help but lightly gag at the fact that his lips were stained with your blood. His knot became massive, forcing him to stop thrusting and instead begin to grind his hips into yours. His hand on your clit began rubbing it at a quicker pace, making you call out his name again.

“That’s right. Mine. You’re going to have my pups and stay home like the good little omega slut you are.”

You couldn’t stand this. It was all too much. His voice, his scent, and his knot were driving you insane as you felt yourself begin to approach your peak again. And as he bit down again on the mark on your neck, you wailed his name out one more time before cumming around his cock.

Gabriel practically roared as your body tightened around his cock, actually making him follow you shortly after and pump his seed deep inside your cervix. 

You whimpered as his cum seeped out of you. Now that you finally had the knot your body had so dearly craved, you could finally think clearer, at least until your next wave hit.

The realization of what just happened had your eyes welling up with tears, and you turned to face away from him. You wanted nothing more than to have him off of you but his knot forced the two of you to be locked together. 

You said nothing as he kissed up your neck again, biting and nibbling wherever he could, making sure that you were properly marked and scented by him. Gabriel practically drank up your tears as he turned both of your bodies to the side. 

“You’re going to look so good with my litter inside you.” 

And as you feel the recognizable burn deep in your core building back up, you couldn’t help but agree.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, check out my Tumblr if you'd like to commission me or check out any other of my sinful writings! 
> 
> https://darkdrabblings.tumblr.com/


End file.
